Empresa Z
by Oscar Hierro
Summary: -¿Quieres morir?- decia un hombre con su espada en mano.-"...¿Por que?¿por que esto... resulto de esta manera...?"- pensaba una joven con sangre en su rostro. Asi que ella moriria. Y ahora comienzan las historias de espiritus.


- _¿Quieres morir? - decia un hombre con su espada en mano.  
- ... "¿Por que? ¿por que esto... resulto de esta manera... ?" - pensaba una joven con sangre en su rostro._

_Asi que ella moriria. Y ahora comienzan las historias de espiritus._

  
Pago 1 - Zombie

- ¡Hey! no corras en el pasillo - reclamaba una voz en un instituto escolar cristiano.  
- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - se disculpaba una joven mientras corria a prisas por los pasillos, dando vuelo a su larga cabellera rosada - _"¡oh no - _se la lamentaba la chica con uniforme de vestido negro; cuello largo y falda demasiado corta con vuelo, sobre este un delgado y pequeño saco rosa pastel de mangas largas y corte de v al cuello, medias negras hasta la mitad de su muslo, zapatos de tacon negro, liston rojo en el cabello, de piel clara y gafas de aumento en sus grandes ojos esmeralda, su edad era 16 años - _si no me doy prisa la hora del almuerzo terminara... !"  
_  
Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo al pisar algo que despues causaria su inminente caida.  
- Ehh... - se desliza - ¡ahyyy! - cae - ouch, ouch, ouch... - se quejaba en el suelo sentada sobandose la cabeza y los paquetes de comida que cargaba, regados en el suelo - ¿pise algo? - levanta la mirada - ah...  
Frente a ella dos jovenes un año mayor que ella, mirandola con cara seria. Ambos altos y delgados, de cuerpo atletico y piel clara; el de la izquierda era rubio de lago cabello peinado a media cola, de ojos azules marcados con delineador negro, o mejor dicho ojo el otro estaba cubierto por su flequillo, el de la derecha tambien era de cabello largo pero no tanto como su acompañante, de color negro y atado a una cola baja, de ojeras pronunciadas y ojos tan negros de mirada penetrante. Aunque los dos vistieran el uniforme del instituto (camisa blanca de mangas largas; corbata, pantalon, zapatos, cinturon y saco de vestir todos negros) cada uno tenia su estilo; el de la derecha vestia correcta y completamente de su uniforme, al contrario que el de la izquierda quien no llevaba saco ni corbata, en ves de eso traia un crucifijo de plata al cuello y su cinturon negro era adornado con pequeños picos de metal, fuera de eso y su camisa de mangas remangadas pero fajada, traia el pantalon y zapatos negros.  
- ... _"A ellos son mis compañeros... " _ah... yo... lo siento, lo siento mucho - empieza a reverenciar incada en el suelo una y otro vez con la frente azul a rayas y los ojos cerrados estilo anime, cuando de pronto algo la detiene calmandola al instante.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? Toma - sonriendo levemente, el de la derecha se habia inclinado a su altura estirando su brazo para debolverle uno de los paquetes de comida que habia tirado.  
- Gra-gracias - respondia sonrojada la joven perdida en los ojos de este.  
- ¿Te puedes comer esto tu sola? - preguntaba inexpresivo el de ojos negros mientras la ayudaba a recoger los paquetes de comida tirados, puesto a que eran varios los que esta traia.  
- ¿Eh? no esto es... eh... lo siento... realmente lo siento - se lamentaba con voz algo chillona y ojos cerrados la joven mientras imitaba el acto, de pronto paro atonita en seco al mirarlos mientras sus gafas resbalaban por su nariz.  
- Tus anteojos se van a caer - decia nuevamente el chico con su leve sonrisa y ojos negros cerrados.  
- ¿Que ay no? - decia alarmada - _"esto es solo mi imaginacion" _a eh bueno estoy muy apenada por esto lo siento mucho - dicho lo ultimo salio corriendo por su camino mirandolos un rato y volviendo su cabeza al frente, contrario los chicos que se le quedaron viendo serios de forma sospechosa.

- Sakura has demorado mucho - decia a la joven una chica castaña y peinada de dos chongos a cada lado de su cabeza, ojos cafes y piel morena, situadas en una mesa de la cafeteria.  
- Este noes el pan que te pedi que me trajeras - reclamaba de mala gana una rubia de cuatro coletas, ojos verde/azul y morena.  
- Yo... lo siento Temari - decia suspirando Sakura con sus lentes empañados estilo anime.  
- Aaah... eso es, siempre te desconectas de este mundo - reclamaba Temari de nuevo.  
- Oh... pareca que lo tuyo es mas rico Sakura, ¿me das un poco? - decia con antojo la castaña.  
- ¿Eh? - decia algo anonadada Sakura.  
- No esta bien si no quieres  
- Eh... no, no es eso Tenten - decia nerviosa con una sonrisa forzada.  
- ¿Eh... ? - volteo Tenten a ver a Temari quien titubeaba, mientras Sakura aprovecha y se comia rapidamente como un animal su pan con los ojos cerrados y cachetes inflados estilo anime.  
- Mi postre no esta aqui, Sakura ¿olvidaste comprarlo? - reclamaba Temari parandose de su asiento y recargando sus manos en la mesa - aahhh! - Sakura fruncia el seño de forma triste - eres un poco tonta Sakura.  
- ... je je je - reia falsamente Sakura - lo-lo siento de verdad... - comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento - bueno ire otra vez a comprartelo. ¿Eh? - exactamente frente a su rostro una mano le mostraba el postre que olvido, por su parte ella sonreia aliviada sin dejar de ver el postre.  
- Se te cayo esto - decia sin ganas el rubio de hace un momento pasando detras suyo sin siquiera voltearla a ver dandole en la cabeza y soltandolo para que lo atrapara, mientras el de ojos negros miraba sin exprecion a Temari quien por su parte se vio sorprendida.  
- Se mas cuidadosa la proxima vez - decia sonriente y con sus ojos negros cerrados volteando hacia Sakura ya a metros de distancia con su rubio acompañante por delante.  
- Es... ¡espera un momento ¿por que B-kun esta hablandote?! - gritaba emocionada Temari.  
- ¡Imposible ¿por que?¿por que?! - incistia tambien Tenten.  
- ¡Y ademas A-kun te ha sonreido ¿por que?¿por que?! - Temari.  
- ¡¿Son tus amigos Akun y B-kun?! - Tenten.  
- ¿Eh...?¿A?¿B? - Sakura no entendia.  
- ¿No lo sabes?¡Los sobrevivientes milagrosos!  
- Hace medio año en el accidente del puente Takahashi - comenzaba a explicar Temari.  
- ¿En el que cerca de 20 personas murieron? - preguntaba Sakura.  
- Si, ¡ese es!, los medios de prensa crearon bastantes rumores en ese tiempo. Es un milagro que los chico sobrevivieran sin ningun rasguño, son ellos, nadie sabe que ocurrio y ni sus nombres fueron oficialmente publicados pero es un rumor famoso aqui.  
- Ah... - Sakura mira a los chicos que se encontraban caminando ya lejos.  
- A-kun, Uhiha Itachi-kun. El es como un Idol entre las chicas, el es maravilloso y tambien muy amable sobre B-kun, Yamamoto Deidara-kun. El a menudo se salta la escuela y es del tipo de los que no te puedes pasar, el es un chico problematico - continua gustosa Temari.  
- Pero Deidara-kun tambien es maravilloso ¿sabes?, de hecho hay muchas chicas que lo idolatran. ¿Eres tu una de ellas? Aunque por supuesto prefiero a Itachi-kun - decia Tenten con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas sonrojadas.  
- ... - Sakura ignoro eso ultimo y penso mas a fondo - _"¿Como se sentiran... ? ser los unicos sobrevivientes cuando todos los demas murieron. Si... fuera yo".  
-_ ¡Sakura! - la llamaron y luego sus anteojos quitaron rapidamente.  
- Kyaaa... mis anteojos, mis anteojos - gritaba dramaticamente Sakura.  
- Es tu castigo por no poner atencion a la gente cuando te habla. Hasta que no te disculpes no te las devolvere - dictaba riendo Temari.  
- De-devuelvemelas - seguia Sakura.  
- Wow... que sensacion tan extraña - decia Temari con los lentes puestos.  
- Si-si no los tengo yo... - se paraliza con la vita fija en un punto.  
- ¡Hey! Sakura ¿que te pasa? - pregunto Tenten quien no estaba muy agusto con lo que Temari hacia.  
- _"Deidara-kun e Itachi-kun son ¡¿que?!" _k... ¡KYAAA! - grito desgarradoramente Sakura para luego desmayarse.  
- ¿Hey Sakura?¿Sakura estas bien? - insistian sus amigas.  
- _"¡Lo he visto!¡Lo he visto de nuevo! eso... oh Kamisama... -_ ya hacia sobre el suelo tirada en medio de la cafeteria con todos alrededor.  
_-_ ¿Que ha pasado? - cuestionaba Deidara ya fuera de la cafeteria al oir tanto escandalo.  
- ... - se pone serio Itachi - ¿La vio?  
- ¿Quien sabe? - se pone igual.  
- Eso es por que estabas siendo descuidado, deberias aprender de esto - replico Itachi.  
- ¿Que? - se quejo Deidara - lo que hago con mi mano es cosa mia ¿no?  
- Es mi mano tambien - dijo cortante Itachi para luego buscar algo dentro su saco - mira su huella esta claramente impresa ¡rayos! Si se te cae esto de nuevo, te matare - finalizo para despues pasarle su mano derecha perfectamente amputada con unas esposas puestas.  
- Bueno, eso tiene poco sentido ahora ¿no?

- E... eh? - recien despertaba de golpe Sakura en una cama de la enfermeria desorientada - mis anteojos, mis anteojos... - mueve las manos por la cama - gracias a Kamisama... _"oh si me desmaye en el comedor" ...  
- No lo he visto del todo en algun tiempo... esa cosa, eso es tan, Hasawada de segundo año esta... - _se oian voces al otro lado de la carpa asi que Sakura empezo a espiar.  
- ¿Y no ha tenido contacto con el durante tres dias? - cuestionaba una monja del instituto.  
- He estado pensando, tal vez haiga escapado de casa como las veces anteriores - decia otra.  
- ¿Hasawada no ha venido a discutir algo?¿cualquier cosa?  
- No el nunca...  
- Entiendo entonces...  
- Ah Haruno-san ya estas despierta, ¿te sientes algo mejor? - dijo amable una de las monjas.  
- Si, gracias.  
- No te ves bien del todo, descansa aqui antes de irte a casa. ¿Estas bajo alguna dieta o algo? las chicas hacen eso a menudo - dijo preocupada - eso no te hace nada bueno debes recordar comer muy bien.  
- Uh, si - se recuesta comodamente en la camilla - _"huir de casa eso se escucha bien, si tan solo tuviera el valor... lo vi claramente, esos dos _(a su memoria vienen Deidara e Itachi pero con lineas grises en el cuello como si de un liston o una sombra se tratara) _esa marca en su cuellos, lo siento por ellos, apenas sobrevivieron al accidente, que lastima... ah, ya he tenido... suficiente... de.. esta suituacion" _- duerme aunque sin darse cuenta debajo de su cama habia sangre y algo que no le gustaria ver.

En aquel instituto cristiano ya habia anochecido, la luna era llena y todo estaba silencioso y oscuro.  
- _"No puede ser, ya esta muy oscuro ¿por que la hermana no me desperto?... tomare un atajo - _penso Sakura mientras caminaba - Uuuhh... "¿por que hay un cementerio dentro del instituto? - cara de no entiendo _- "escalofriante, pero tengo que llegar a casa rapido sino mi tia se enojara de nuevo...  
- _Hey - una mano salida de la sombra le toma el hombro.  
- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - se queda en blanco.  
- Que gritote - se queja Deidara.  
- Perdon, perdoname estaba tan asustada y sin pensarlo... - no paraba de hacer reverencias.  
- Bueno... no es la gran cosa despues de todo - decia Deidara limpiandose el oido.  
- _"Ah es el...  
- _¿Que estas haciendo aqui? - cuestiono el.  
- Yo... yo estaba camino a casa..._ "¿el es B-kun?" _  
- Hmmm? eres la chica que choco con migo esta tarde.  
- Si.. si lo soy lo siento  
- Es peligroso andar por aqui tan tarde, recientemente han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas aqui. Ten cuidado.  
- Gracias _"pense que el era una persona escalofriante pero.. sorprendentemente es tierno tambien".  
- _Ah casi lo olvido - le estira la mano.  
- ... eh? - se quedan como si nada parados con el sonido de los grillos, gatos, autos, coyotes, etc. - es-esta bien no tienes que darme tu mano... puedo caminar yo sola... - dice Sakura nerviosa, sonrojada y negando con los brazos.  
- Equivocada - interrumpe Deidara con la mano aun estirada - Dinero.  
Acercamiento a los ojos de Sakura ahora hechos puntito - ha?...?  
- El pago por molestarme, tu chocaste con migo hoy esta tarde ¿cierto?  
- Heh?  
- Tambien recogi tu postre ¿el pago po recogerlo?  
- Heh?  
- Oh... si.. pisaste mi mano tambien.  
- Heh... mano?  
- Bueno todo eso serian 1050 yen (incluyendo impuestos) - decia con la clasica sombra siniestra en su rostro y la mano aun estirada.  
- Heh?  
- No te iras a casa sin pagar antes.  
- _"Que... pero que rollo con este tipo"..._ e... umh... no...no tengo suficiente dinero en este momento...  
- ¡¿Que?! - le grita Deidara - ¡al menos debes tener algunas monedas! trata saltando, ¡salta! - mirada fulminante.  
- _"¿Que hay con esa cara?"_  
- Pu... si no tienes dinero apresurate y ¡vete de aqui! - decia mientras se marchaba.

- ¡Ok, lo hare mas barato 500 yen mañana, tienes que tenerlos. Entendido! - le gritaba ya lejos sin parar de caminar.  
- ¡¿Queeeee?!  
-_ "Solamente 500 yen, huh, que mier"_... - renegaba Deidara en su mente, viendolo Sakura ya pequeño por la distancia con las manos a los bolsillos y pateando tierra.  
- _"¿Que fue eso?... yo solo me ire a casa... - _se esconde tras una pared y se le queda viendo a Deidara -_uhh... por que estoy haciendo esto pero... pero yo... no estaba equivocada, esa marca gris - _sin anteojos la veia en el cuello de el - _no podia decirle ahi, pero tengo que advertirle ahora... pero el no me ceera... - _lo estaba siguiendo _- pero... pero... esa marca es mes que gris si es asi el esta noche...  
- _Oii-Deidara, aqui aqui - decia un joven de su misma edad, piel palida, cabello corto y ojos negros, tambien alto y delgado, vestia extraño; chaleco negro con la orilla descocida como si le hubieran arrancado las mangas y tan corto que dejaba ver por completo su abdomen desnudo, tenia medias negras de red que cubrian por completo sus brazos, en sus manos unos curiosos guantes negros sin dos entrdas para dedos en cada uno, traia una falda escocesa a rojo y negro, pantalon negro con la parte de las rodillas rotas como si un gato las hubiera arañado y botas de combate del mismo color.  
- _"¿El esta con amigos?¿que hay con esos? - _Sakura los veia escondida.  
- _"Fue realmente malo en aquella ocasion, la compañia tambien"...  
- "Por suerte aun esta en la lista de buscados".  
- "Bueno apuremonos".  
- "De acuerdo entonces yo ire a la oficina de atras, luego nos vemos".  
- ... _? - Sakura no entendia nada.  
- Pero... cuanto mas tendre que estar amarrado con tigo - se quejaba Deidara.  
- Yo tampoco hago esto por que me guste. Es solo hasta que nuestra deuda este pagada - replicaba Itachi.  
- En serio, no me gusta esta mano pero no tengo otra opcion. Aun cuando la odie tengo que lidiar con esto - seguia Deidara.  
- Yo tambien odio no tener otra opcion con esto.  
- Perfecto, te regreso esta mano.  
- Bueno cambiemos - y ambos se desprendieron la mano derecha, estas estaban atadas la una a la otra por unas esposas, y asi intercambiaron.  
- ... eh? - Sakura salio de su escondite y los enfrento - ¡Las manos! - ambos se sorprendieron - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - grito/chillido de pelicula de miedo.  
- Es... ¡estupida no grites! - la regañaba Deidara mientras la jaloneaba del cuello del saco.  
- _"¡Mano... mano... la mano...!" - _gritaba en su interior mientras Deidara le tapaba la boca con su mano derecha y la sentaba lentamente en el suelo.  
- Ella lo vio - dijo inexpresivo Itachi.  
- Si, ella claramente lo vio - afirmo serio Deidara.  
- _"La mano" - _Sakura seguia en shock.  
- Ah ¿no es esta la chica de 500 yen? aun aqui - decia Deidara - ¿Que haremos ahora? debemos contactar a la compañia primero y luego...  
- _"Horrible... sus.. sus manos" - _seguia horrorizada.  
- No - interrumpio Itachi - tendremos que matarla - y de la mano de Itachi salio una revolver negra.  
- ¿Que?¿de verdad iran a...  
- Se acerca - pronuncia Itachi, el y Deidara volten a la direccion contraria.  
- _"¿Que es este sentimiento? - _pensava Sakura - _al.. algo se acer..._  
Todos se quedan inmoviles, era un perrito.  
- ¿Que, un perro? - dice con un tic en la ceja Deidara.  
- ¿Un perro? - supira Sakura.  
- _"Un perro" - _piensa Itachi con la mirada desviada a otro lado.  
- _"Eeehh... no me puedo relajar todavia" - _preocupada y decisiba por que la iban a matar.  
- Bueno ¿que debo hacer? - le pregunta Deidara a Itachi acerca del perro.  
- Has como que te gusta... no me gustan la presas pequeñas - respodia Itachi.  
- Oh bueno - Deidara se vuelve a poner la mano - se siente bien tener mi propia mano.  
- _"¡Que se volvio a unir de nuevo!" -_ gritaba Sakura en sus adentros con los ojos blancos y la frente azul.  
- Ahora... - decia Deidara listos para pelear - ganemos algun dinero.  
- _"Espera, sus manos seguramente se desunieron, pero ahora estan unidad de nuevo, cuando dijo que me queriamatar aparecio saliendo de su mano una pistola... ¡¿que?! -_ Sakura solo se confundia mas.  
- Odio matar perros, bueno si es por dinero... - Deidara bromeaba mientras de su mano salia en luz una clasica espada samurai y al momento con un solo movimiento mata al perro.  
- _"Que increible... lo mato" - _se habia quedado inmovil y salpicada de la sangre del perro.  
- Cierto, la chica aun sigue ahi eh... - prununciaba Itachi, los dos estaban denuevo frente a ella, ahi sentada en suelo cubierta de sangre los miraba hacia arriba con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y la pupila se veia diminuta.  
- Y ahora ¿que vamos a hacer con ella? - decian al unisono.  
- Dilo tu - le decia Deidara a Itachi.  
- ¿Como se dice...

Pues aqui mi segundo Long-fic, con los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama y dialogos del manga Zombie-Loan.


End file.
